Perdidos
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: perderte con tu pareja en la alguna parte de la playa, encontrarte una cabaña y en ella tener intimidad seria algo genial. Yaoi, Lemmon.


_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-*-*-***_

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo los eh tomado prestados para realizar dicha historia.

**Personajes**: Deidara, Itachi...

**Anime:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Categoría:** ¡Yaoi...! Romance y drama...

**Titulo**: ¿Perdidos?

**Aclaración: **Este fic es Yaoi, y contiene lemmon asi que estimado lector si ni te gusta no leas por favor...

**Capitulo Único...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ****Capitulo Único...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- **

Una chispa de rencor podía presenciarse en los orbes negros, del coraje pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos azabaches caminando en círculos, pero no apartando la mirada de su compañero rubio que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

**.-Me estresas Uchiha.-**fue lo primero y ultimo que pudo responder el rubio antes de sentirse caer por la arena al sentir el peso del mayor, sobre su cuerpo.-

**.-Tú me estresas más a mi estúpida rubia.-**escupio parte de su coraje que llevaba consigo, tomándole de las muñecas.-

**.-"Estúpida Rubia, uh",** **con que estúpida ehh, en primera maldito bastardo, seria estúpido ya que soy chico, y en segunda no fui yo quien no quiso pedir indicaciones para no perderse.-**hizo una simultanea pausa, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del pelinegro.-

Eso solo hizo que el mayor aumentara el agarre en el cual estaba sometido el ojiazul, después de sentir la insistencia del menor por tratar de soltarse fue aflojando el agarre, liberando las muñecas del rubio.

**.-Pero fuiste tú quien quiso tomar un maldito atajó.-**apunto al otro chico que se sorprendió por lo dicho del otro.

**.-Yo, fuiste tú quien dijo, "mira dei... Por aquí llegaremos mas pronto" "mientras mas rápido lleguemos mas rápido...-** le fue interrumpido.

**.-puedes callarte por una maldita vez en tu vida, ademas no fui yo quien queria llegar mas pronto a la habitacion del hotel.-**diciendo esto el rubio se puso colorado a mas no poder, quien intentaba decir algo pero no podia.

Solo se miraban el uno al otro, deidara se acomodo sentandose sobre la arena de la playa, mirando el atardecer que se aproximaba, fijo su par de orbes azules en el cielo, ignorado la presencia del otro.

El azabache miro perplejo ela accion del otro, él sabia que deidara no era de las personas que se rinden tan facil, y mas si se trata de defenderse, sabia que su koi estaba molesto pero ciertamente no tenia una remota idea de por que, siempre habia una razón por la cual se comportaba de esa manera, pero ahora no sabia de alguna que le fuera relevante en ese momento.

**.-Dei...-**logro decir mientras se colocaba aun lado de él, poniendo una mano en su hombro hizo una pausa, pero aun asi el rubio no respondio nada, solo ponia su atencion en el mar, en las olas romperse, en ese sonido que le relajaba pero sobre todo en la puesta del sol...

Su relacion era "rara" pero ambos no podian separse, se habia dando cuenta cuando lo hicieron  
por primera ves que, no pudieron durar una semana distanciados, que quieren demasiado para alegarse.

El azabache se sento a lado de su koi, abrazandole fuertemente entre sus brazos dandole entender que apesar de cualquier cosa podia contar y confiar en él.

**.-Itachi... yo... etto...-**le fue callado por un beso fugaz pero tierno en el cual sus labios se movieron lentamente, el mayor rodeo el cuerpo el ojiazul, acariciando su brazo con una de sus manos mientras que la otra le acaricia sus mejilla.

**.-No digas nada Dei, no quiero que discutamos ya ni hoy ni nunca.-**beso su frente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa el cual fue devuelta por el menor.-

**.-Se que no fue tu culpa Itachi, pero al perdernos cuando, cuando...-**se sonrrojo al pensar lo que harian, si, no es que fuera pervertido pero era su noche de bodas, con tanto trabajo habian logrado casarse y no tener su primera ves le era frustante...

**.-Lo se Deidara, pero quien dijo que no podemos hacerlo...-**solo el rubio volteeo a verlo no estaria pensando tener relaciones en el mar o si**.-"Aquí".-**dijo sonriendo y terminando de convencer al rubio en que su conclusion fue certera.

**.-Oye, oye... Aquí... Pero... Pero.-** tartamudeaba poniendose nervioso.

**.-...-**el pelinegro sonreia, y comenzaba a besar el cuello del otro haciendo logrando que su cuerpo comenzara a erizarse por completo

**.-Ita...chii, por favor detente esto...ahhh, es muy arriesgado..mm.-**mordio su labio al sentir como el mayor pasaba su mano debajo de su camiseta y mordia su lóbulo de su oreja.

**.-Noo... Dei, no lo hare y se que no quieres que lo haga...-**siguio mientras hacia que deidara se diera la vuelta y se colocara arriba de él**.-mm dei, creo que fue lo mejor que nos perdieramos no lo ¿crees?-**le pregunto mientras aun repartia besos en su cuello provocando que el rubio liberara unos cuantos suspiros las manos el artista se colocaron el la cabeza de su esposo, sus dedos se perdieron en su cabellera negra, mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir los besos porporcionados por el Uchiha.

En un acto brusco Itachi coloco debajo suyo al rubio, que fue recostado en la arena mientras se colocaba en medio de las piernas de su lindo ojiazul, acariciaba con sus manos su cuerpo ya que subían y bajan... El rubio abrazaba al mayor de su espalda comenzado a colocar una de sus traviesas manos debajo de la camiseta que llevaba el pelinegro.

Ambos sentia su rostro arder y sus cuerpos comenzan a necesitar el cuerpo del otro, el chico que esta debajo comenzo a subir la camiseta el otro, lentamente. Mientras este se levantaba y tomaba de la cintura posecivamente del menor mirando a su alrededor, encontradose con una pequeña cabaña dirijiendose hacia ella no estaba tan lejos ya que se encontra a unos pasos, no pensaban en que esta podia estar ocupada o no, solo se limitaban en que ambos se necesiban en ese momento.

**.-¿Puedo?.-**le prengunto el azabache recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento y un beso apacional que fue correspondido por el rubio de la misma manera, que comenzaron a retirar sus ropas.-

Rápidamente ambos chicos permanecieron semidesdunos dentro de la cabaña pequeña, pero no les importaba con fuera en ese lugar que estaba en esa aquella playa, no era tan cucurrida en el tiempo de otoño, y menos despues de la puesta de sol. Así que sin ninguna interrumcion siguieron con su deber. Haciendo que el mayor recostara a deidara sobre aquel colchón.

Ambos estan exitados y no deseaban cortar aquel momento, y eso lo comprovaba ambas hereciones de los chicos, Itachi ya queria hacer suyo al rubio que solo lo hacia exitarse por cada accion que en ese momento realizaba, y mas cuando este liberaba el nombre del uchiha de sus labios, Itachi besaba los pezones del rubio y dando una leves mordidas en ellos provocando que Deidara arqueara su espalda mordiendo su labio inferior. Dando una imagen tan provocativa para el uchiha, Itachi bajo hasta el bien formado abdomen de su koi, Dando suaves mordidas y acarisiando cada poro de la piel del menor.

El azabache comenzaba a subir de nuevo besandolo en el recorrido, tomando presas las manos del rubio al igual que sus labios.

**.-Dei.-**se separo de el mientras acercaba tres dedos a su boca.-

Sin decir mas el rubio se los metio a su cavidad bucal, chupandolos de manera que sabia que exitaba al chico que lo miraba. Duro un par de segundos mas ensalivandolos cuando el uchiha los retiro de su boca para pasarlos en su estrecha entrada.

**.-¿Listo?-**le pregunto antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, el cual él le respondion un "si", Itachi lo beso y mientras lo besaba metio el primer digito en su entrada, el cual en rubio sintio un poco de incomobilidad pero muy pronto se olvido de ello, de pronto el segundo fue adentrado... Realizando con ello un poco de mayor incomobilidad, pero aun asi seguian con aquel nexo, de pronto el tercero hizo que ya se quejara, ya que al meter al tercero ya no solo era uno, ni dos los que invadian aquel extrecho lugar.

Se sentia incomodo pero aún asi no hacia nada solo se preparaba para lo que segiria después Lo acariciaba mientras le besaba, y lentamente colocaba la cabeza de su mienbro en la estrecha entrada y fue metiendola en el rubio el cual atreto las manos del chico, mientras sus ojos se cristilizaban sentia mucho dolor y eso apenas estaba iniciando.

El uchiha miro la escena con la que se admiraba el rubio, apretaba sus ojos, sus manos, y las lagrimas que fueron deslizadas en sus mejillas.

**.-Dei ¿quieres que me detenga?.-**le pregunto suavemente, mientras apartaba unos mechones de su rubio cabello, el ojiazul comenzó abrir sus ojos mirándole tiernamente.

**.-No... no lo hagas.-**le sonrió mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Ante esto Itachi tan solo asintió lentamente mientras continuo penetrando al ojiazul. El chico debajo de él apreto sus orbes.

**.-Ahhhh…-**mordía su labio y apretaba sus manos en los hombros del mayor.-

**.-Dei.-**susurro**.- eres...-** le fue interrumpido por el rubio que le besaba con ternura y pasion para olvidarse de aquel dolor que sentía en su entrada.-

El chico logro estar dentro de él, espero un instante más mientras se acostumbraba, y supo que ya era tiempo de moverse cuando el mismo rubio se lo dijo, no quería lastimarlo asi que los primeros movimientos fueron lentos, ya habían pasado un momento cuando se escucho a Deidara decir.

**.-I... Itaa...chii... Mas, mas rápi...do.-** le pidió al uchiha obedeció y así lo hizo, sus caderas se movieron mas rápido, ambos con un mismo ritmo sus cuerpos sudaban, sus pieles chocaban, mientras ellos se entregaban y se completaban en uno solo.

Itachi tanto Deidara no querían terminar, se sentían tan a gusto uno dentro del otro pero pronto eso nunca seria posible, ya que en algún momento tenia que acabar.

**.-Ita... Itachiii... Ahh.-** gimió el rubio el nombre de su lindo koi, el cual con tan solo escucharlo gemir su nombre se sentía tan... tan no tenia palabra alguna, le hacia perder el control pero de una forma muy buena.-

**.-Hay mi Deii...-** dijo haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.-

Seguía con mas embestidas, tocando aquel punto sensible en el cual el azabache toco.

**.-Ahii, Ita..chi o...tra...mm... Otra ves a...ahí.-**pidió el rubio entrecortado ya que su respiración era agitada.

El Uchiha, un par mas envistió en ese punto, logrando con eso llegar el clímax al mismo tiempo, Itachi se corrió dentro de su rubio y Deidara lo hizo en sus abdomen cerrando con esa noche con un beso mientras, el pelinegro salia por completo de Deidara.

**.-Creo que fue buena mi idea.-**pronuncio el Uchiha mientras abrazaba al menor y lo apegaba mas a él.

**.-¿Cuál fue tu idea., uhn?-**pregunto el rubio mirándolo mientras con su mano acariciaba el pecho de su koi.-

**.-De perdernos aquí -** dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio, el cual se levanto bruscamente sobre el colchón.-

**.-...-**estaba a punto a decir o a cuestionarle cualquier cosa pero esos labios fueron silenciados por un beso que se apodero y aprisiono de ellos, robandole el oxigeno.-

Así sus palabras fueron calladas, sus miradas se fueron cerrando despacio, mientras sus manos se colocaban detrás de su la nuca contraria.

Quien dijo que esa noche solo habría una ves, quien dijo que estos cuerpos ya no querían mas, la noche aun era joven y ellos no la desaprovecharían, esto apenas iniciaba para ellos.

**:::((((/))))))::::(((((((/))))))::::::: **

**¡FIN...! **

* * *

_Hola, aqui les molesto un momento, quiero decirles que en siii este es el primer lemmon que realizo de esta pareja, ya que los que es de otro anime llamado Beyblade (siii lo se :3) y es de violación... Jajaja pero bueno creo que me e desviado del tema..._

_Espero que les haiga gustado este pequeño fic de esta linda pareja, de ItaDei... 3 jejje quien diria que me llegaria enamorar de esta pareja... Pero la amo.!_

_Ita es de Dei, Dei es de Ita... Y asiii se mira muy bonito..! \\\_

_Si creen que este fic merece un comentario, o algo... Por fiiis digan algo se los agradeceria muchisimo...!_

_Sin mas les dejo, pero antes de que me vaya, quiero decirles que se cuiden mucho y que les llegue mucha inspiracion hoy y siempre..._

_Bueno ahora siii me marcho... Sayonara! Poka!_

**_Gaby KIvanov**-**-**-**-**_**


End file.
